veneticafandomcom-20200215-history
Lantern
A Lantern is useful to allow Scarlett to see in dark areas, such as the Gripper cave of the Water Gateway and the catacombs of the Outer City, Inner City, and Arsenal District, The player can light Scarlett's Lantern (assuming she has one) by selecting its icon on the Inventory page and pressing the action button/key or the L-key on a PC. A lit Lantern consumes oil, and will need to be refilled from time to time. (When the Lantern is lit, a small Lantern Gauge is displayed on the screen to indicate how much oil remains). To refill the lantern, select either a Fish Oil or Gripper Beacon icon on the Inventory page and press the action button/key. If the Lantern runs completely out of oil, the light will go out and the lantern will automatically be put away. Scarlett will have to refill an empty lantern before she can use it again, although attempting to light the lantern when it is empty creates short flashes of illumination that can already help in a pinch. One refill of the lantern, irrespective of whether it is fish oil or Gripper Beacon, lasts 5 minutes of real time. It's fairly easy for Scarlett to keep her lantern full of oil. Initially, she will find a few vials of Fish Oil useful. But in most of the truly dark places she will visit (caves and catacombs), she will also find creatures called Grippers. If she has the Beast Knowledge physical skill, she can harvest "Gripper Beacons" from the bodies of any Grippers she slays, and they can be used to refill her lantern (this includes the Beacons from the Gripper Queens she may find in their nests in the Catacombs. Unlike fish oil and regular Gripper Beacons, Queen Gripper Beacons do not deplete and makes any supplies of fish oil in the inventory obsolete. The Lantern automatically goes out and is put away if Scarlett enters water. There is no penalty for holding the lantern while engaged in Combat; Scarlett can even hold a spear and shield and still hold the Lantern. When Scarlett draws a weapon for combat, the lantern -- normally held in the left hand -- gets attached to the belt as shown below. The type of fuel determines the lantern hue. Fish oil causes a yellow flame. Regular Gripper Beacons cause the flame to burn more greenish-blue. The non-depleting Gripper Queen Beacons create a reddish hue (Outer City Gripper Queen) and a deep blue hue (Inner City Gripper Queen), respectively. The differences are highlighted in the images below with, from left to right, fish oil, regular Gripper Beacon, Outer City Queen Beacon, and Inner City Queen Beacon. Scarlett may purchase a Lantern (and some spare Fish Oil) early in the game from Lilia in San Pasquale and later from Hengfisk after he ferries her to the Water Gateway and from Rufus in the Outer City. In addition, the Miner gives Scarlett a lantern as reward for clearing out the Delvers from the San Pasquale Copper Mine. Scarlett will most likely not find a need for the lantern in the copper mine. In the Outer and Inner City Catacombs she'll find a few spaces where the lantern provides some comfort, but the lantern becomes really indispensable in the Arsenal Catacombs and the Palace Dungeons. Category:Item